Time Warp Vol 2 1
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * August 15, 2042 * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = It's Full of Demons | Synopsis2 = IN 1901, a brother and sister were playing Cowboys and Indians, and did not see a man in a metal suit pass through a temporal rift into their own time. Without ceremony, the man turned and shot a bullet through the brain of Addie, the elder brother, leaving his sister Paula confused. The man spoke in a language she did not understand before disappearing. Paula returned home to her father, claiming that the one who killed her brother was a demon, but he would not believe her, and became very angry. Sixteen years later, Paula was committed to a mental institution by her surviving older sister because the experience of watching her brother die was so disturbing for her. She had mused that - if he had been alive then - Addie might have fought in the war along with all of the other boys those days. By 1935, Paula's doctors were subjecting her to shock treatment. In 1944, she had been released from the hospital, and attempted to join the military as a nurse. Unfortunately, they would not employ her given her history of mental illness. Two years later, Russia had surrendered to the league of nations, and during the celebrations, Paula had drunkenly run through the streets telling the story of how her father had claimed that foreigners and Jews were demons, how Addie had told her there were no demons, and how he had been so wrong. By 1956, Eisenhower had become head of the League of Nations, and world peace, he said, was achieved by overcoming national demons. Paula Hitler, meanwhile, had hanged herself in her room. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Paula Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Alois * Locations: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Lower Austrian State Care Institution for the Neurologically and Mentally Sick * Russia ** 1943 ** Stalingrad Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = I Have What You Need | Synopsis3 = At his candy shop, the Candy Maker is visited by a man named Ray, who is looking for something in particularly. He is also joined by Terry and his son Malcolm. Malcolm suffers from aplastic anemia and will die without a marrow transplant. The Candy Maker's wares are special, and for both Malcolm and Ray, he has something special. The candy he gives them will allow them to experience just one perfect moment for ten minutes, and no more. Though Terry hasn't got any money, he lets both Malcolm and Ray have the candy for free. While Malcolm remembers skiing with his father on Mount Bachelor, Ray dreams of being on his honeymoon with his dead wife Miranda. After their ten minutes have passed, both of them are very grateful, and their smiles please the Candy Maker. Their happy moment is interrupted, though, by a man named Elias Yanyo, who demands to be given all of the "time warp" candy - or else. He had murdered his wife, and wanted to re-experience the joy of that moment. When the Candy Maker refuses, Yanyo has his thug Theo shoot Terry in the arm, and then hold Malcolm as hostage. Calmly, the Candy Maker explains that Mr. Yanyo has already eaten the candy - twenty years ago. Since then, Terry recovered from his wounds and fell in love with Ray. Both were around to raise Malcolm, who also survived, thanks to a rare, donor match for marrow. That match happened to be Theo, who Ray - an off-duty cop - killed in an attempt to save the boy. Though the Candy Maker himself was shot through the heart that day, he did live another few days. However, since the ten minute loops from the candies can only be activated or deactivated by the Candy Man, nobody was able to turn off the loop that Mr. Yanyo is now trapped in, forever. Though it is not what he wants, it is certainly what he needs. Meanwhile, the Candy Man gets to see Ray, Terry, and Malcolm's smiling faces every ten minutes, for eternity - and that's all he wants. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Malcolm * Ray Supporting Characters: * The Candy Maker * Terry Villains: * Elias Yanyo * Theo Other Characters: * Miranda Locations: * Mt. Bachelor Items: * Candy Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Grudge | Synopsis4 = After a long period of seclusion, Dr. Zachary Penge has returned to the public eye to share the results of his studies in the mysteries of time. To that end, he has developed the Neutrino-Kinesis Spectrograph, a device able to image the ambient energies of time. To his dismay, the assembled are disappointed by the device, because they had hoped he would produce a time machine. Angrily, he responds that their memories are the only time machines that they deserve. He begins recounting his own memories, of his time at Oxford University, where he and his colleague Dr. Cyrus Pound had been in competition for the affections of one woman. Pound had struck first, using a swarm of decaying C60 s refracting the light in their lecture hall such that they spelled out the words "Doc-Z has no cock." As retaliation, Penge used a subsonic subliminal message to make everyone within three miles have the same dream: "Doc-Z Says: Sci*Rus is a scatmuncher." Their rivalry soon faded when they realized that the way to glory was in creating spectacles with science. They eventually united in a manner of speaking to perpetuate their squabble for the sake of fame and fortune. Naturally, the quest for brilliance is often born of conflict. Their so-called guerrilla science got them awards, commissions, and book deals. They were doing well, until the woman they had both been courting was killed by one of their experiments. They had both proposed to her that same week, and she had come to their lab to give her answer, but failed to see the HazMat warnings. Her body was digested by a colony of picobots while an airborne mytotoxin rewrote her RNA. With her death Cyrus threw himself into his work, still taking playful jabs at Zachary through science - but the soon became less playful; darker. Zachary, meanwhile quit. He returned to normal science. Cyrus became a bigger and bigger star, still using the "Doc-Z" name as his target, though he thought little of Zachary Penge. Zachary sent Cyrus a gift in the form of a nugget of Uranium-241. The gift went largely unnoticed. That gift was followed by several others without any obvious pattern - until Cyrus could not but take notice. Finally, Cyrus called his old rival up. He begged to put the feud behind them. He had heard that Zach was working on a time machine, and stated that if there was any hope of saving their mutual love interest, he would be grateful for it. Pride prevented Zachary from reconciling. All of Cyrus Pound's success had come at his expense. There would be no reconciliation so long as he kept producing his works. To the crowd, Dr. Penge admits that he had originally intended to build a time machine, but he had actually disproved its possibility within a week. What time travel really is, he says, is getting older. A week prior, Cyrus Pound had died. His ashes had been used in one final insult to Zachary. While the reporters continue to talk about that display, the device that Penge has built will barely feature in the news. The shift in focus from true development to spectacle in science has shoved his work aside. What's worse is that all of Cyrus' work was merely a fad to be forgotten, just as he has forgotten the girl's name. However, Dr. Penge reveals that his gifts of decaying isotopes to Cyrus were not merely random. As the man opened each one, it left a traceable point in time. With the Neutrino-Kinesis Spectrograph, all time can be viewed compressed. As he activates the machine, it spells out "Sci*Rus Was A Twat _Doc-Z." With that, Dr. Zachary Penge returns to the front page. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Dr. Zachary Penge Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Dr. Cyrus Pound Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Neutrino-Kinesis Spectrograph Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Run Ragged, Part Two: Let Slip the Dogs | Synopsis5 = Having been hired by Libby and Maggie Rosendale to seek out the ghost of their dead cat Twinkle, the Dead Boy Detectives were captured by the ghost of a schoolmaster named Mr. William Locke. Stuck in a class full of other children in their plight, they discover that some of them have been there since as early as 1844, under the tutelage of this complete psychopath. When one child attempts to escape, Charles Rowland spots Twinkle outside near a spot the boy runs past, and calls Edwin Paine to help him. Mr. Locke gives chase after the escaping boy, calling a pack of mad dogs to aid him. Twinkle makes a run for it, and Edwin insists on getting the cat back, despite the danger. Meanwhile, Libby and Maggie are tiring of the boyish decor in the Dead Boy Detectives' office, and decide to do some redecorating. Edwin finds that the escaped boy has been torn to pieces by the mad dogs, and steels himself to continue, despite Mr. Locke's frightening presence. While he calls quietly to the cat, Charles warns him that they should escape, but that warning alerts Locke to their own escape attempt, and he sends his dogs after them. In their attempt to escape, they begin climbing the metal radio tower in which the cat is perched, while Mr. Locke follows every step. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Maggie Rosendale * Libby Rosendale Villains: * Mr. William Locke Other Characters: * Ginger Bladderton * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = She's Not There | Synopsis6 = Your Ghost Inc. has come up with the technology to combine all of the electronic data about a person, and create what is essentially a digital ghost, and they then charge for the opportunity to be haunted by those ghosts. Mr. James Loftis has come today seeking the chance to see his wife again, after saving for four years to pay for the haunting. His wife had been hit by a bus. Now, Your Ghost Inc. has set up the equipment necessary to have his wife haunt his home. After a few days, she finally musters the concentration to appear to him, but only briefly. It makes her tired. When he sees her, he begs to know why she left him. She cannot remember, but she tries. While he sleeps, the ghost wonders about the nature of her existence, having heard James exclaim to the Your Ghost representative about how satisfied with their product he was. After a while, she becomes bolder, and asks him whether it is possible to haunt other houses. Sternly, James response that she is his ghost, and that seeing other people should be unnecessary when she has him. She begins to remember how he had been jealous and possessive. She recalls her own death, and wonders how that could be possible, given that there is no digital recording of that happening. Whatever she is, she is not quite what James thought he was going to get when he bought from Your Ghost. Angel Loftis had suffered in their marriage, and - to a degree - her being hit by a bus was no accident. It was an escape. And James didn't have the decency to let her stay dead. He thinks that she is really Angel, but she is merely a congregation of memories and communications that she once made. She resolves to let him keep thinking that way for a while, but soon, she will show him what she really is. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Angel Loftis Supporting Characters: * Ms. Muku Villains: * Mr. James Loftis Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = 00:00:03 | Synopsis7 = Helebe Benedek is the second position pilot in the ninth recon wing of the United Global Space Defence Force, and she and her platoon have been sent to scan an identify evidence of an object of alien origin. The worry is that the object belongs to the Hristtich, a race with whom they are at war with in three star systems already. This could be the beginning of a fourth front. The object appears to be a massive space ship, and Helene spots a Hristtich warp sign on it, just as it emits a blast of energy that will surely kill her entire platoon, including her. Immediately, she activates a time-dilation system which will allow her one hour to live and take final action before her inevitable demise. With her first precious moments, she transmits her logs and sensor data into an emergency beacon system. Thanks to this protocol and time dilation, the human military has been the fastest adapting force in the universe. Next, she is tasked with optimizing the system for enemy ammunition impact, such that it can be captured and studied later. However, as she is doing this, her video screens begin to display past moments from her life, and she begins to doubt her sanity. The third protocol is to arrange it so that a complete manual ammunition discharge will inflict maximum blowback damage on the enemy's last known position, once the time dilation ends. With her three required tasks completed, Helene is left to be further confused by the memories she sees playing back for her on the video screens. In frustration, she tears the wires out from the screens, with only real-time seconds left to live. At last, she disregards protocol and uses the data transmission system to send out one final personal message: she loves her mother, and always had. Helene Benedek became the first pilot to break with protocol and use the system to piggyback a personal message on the last-ditch signal. Her mother leaked the message to the media, and soon, the act became known in slang as the Benedek Transmission, for doomed pilots in dilation. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Helene Benedek Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Warning Danger | Synopsis8 = Every four years, two planets battle for the resources of a particular planet whose resources are valuable to both. This battle has resulted in an arms race that has narrowed the military forces down to one soldier each, armed to the teeth with the most cutting edge technology possible. Despite this, both sides have agreed that killing anyone would constitute a war crime, and as such, none of their advanced weaponry is actually lethal. This year, one soldier surrenders to the other thanks to a poison which forces him to feel empathy for his enemy. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = The Principle | Synopsis9 = Blane has been newly hired to protection detail for a particularly vulnerable principle. His new partner Zalinger explains that this is no ordinary protection detail, but Blane has been briefed, and assures Zalinger that as a professional, he doesn't get to pass judgment. An alarm sounds, and they rush to the scene, once again, too late to stop their principle from being murdered. Zalinger explains that they never arrive in time. Instead, they will catch the killer in the rewind. Setting up their devices, Blane notices that this particular moment in time has been worn quite thin, on account of how many times it has been patched and re-edited. Blane has heard rumours of other times that have been worn down in the same way, such as Dallas in '63, Calvary in 33 CE, and Moika Palace in 1916. On the latter, Zalinger remarks that there were so many patch-up attempts on that one that Rasputin now appears to have died in about a hundred different ways. Likewise, the impossibility of the Kennedy Assassination is due to so many re-edits that it cannot be smoothed out. As the rewind devices activate, Blane and Zalinger are transported back in time to the office of Adolf Hitler, to wait for the would-be assassin. After shooting the time-travelling killer dead, they clean up the scene, assure Der Fuhrer that they will only be a moment, edit, expunge, and get out. Later, Blane marvels at the fact that it is their job to keep Hitler alive. Zalinger remarks that the people in Dallas are just as confused about their having to make sure that Kennedy dies. He states that history must not be changed. Any changes to history always' results in a causal shitstorm that would end them all. Blane sighs that time travel should have been made illegal as soon as it became so cheap that anyone could do it. Before long, the alarm goes off again, and the pair of them are forced to save Hitler once again. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Blane * Zalinger Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}